The Might of the Siren
by Lucius
Summary: Throughout the Harry Potter Series Ginny has had very little say. In this fic she shows all. To love dark men, dark power, and dark morals isn't so easy for a Gryffindor. Follow Ginny Weasley as she climbs her way up the dark ladder to her ultimate goal,
1. Information and Disclaimer

Title: The Might of the Siren (01  
  
Author: Lucius  
  
Pairings: D/G, G/L, C/L, G/V, R/Hr  
  
Rating: R, but PG-13 at the moment  
  
Summary: Throughout the Harry Potter Series Ginny has had very little say. What does she really think? What are her desires? Would you follow her path? In this fic she shows all. To love dark men, dark power, and dark morals isn't so easy for a Gryffindor. Follow Ginny Weasley as she climbs her way up the dark ladder to her ultimate goal, and let no man stay her way...  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on The Harry Potter Series belonging to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Trust me, I'm not making any money from this. 


	2. The Call of the Siren

The Might of the Siren   
  
Monday, December 14, 1998, 2:00 PM   
  
So, she had passed her Potions Exam. It wasn't as if she hadn't expected it. Her mother had once said, "If you truly love what you do, you'll never have to worry about failing. It'll come natural to you."  
  
She was a Weasley. She loved cooking biscuits and hot cocoa, playing with animals, and. knowledge. Once she read a book once, off she was to find another. She knew mountains of facts. Percy, the stuck up git, was her only close tie to what she was herself. She assumed it wasn't her fault. Afterall, it was her mother who had encouraged her. Still, the fact remained that she was very unlike her siblings.  
  
Of course, they loved Percy and his success. He was a goody-two shoes. She was not. He was rewarded with each of his accomplishments. Hers were never noticed. He worked at the Ministry. She never even wanted to. He wore button-downed suits everyday. She wore 'vintage' clothing. He was a boy. She was a girl. He was supposed to be successful. She was supposed to be a good, obedient daughter, and one day, a good, obedient wife. An unappreciated, stereotyped, delicate ghost was what she was. Never noticed, never blamed, never there.  
  
She did have some consolation though. She knew she wouldn't be stuck in this rut forever. One day, she would have all she ever desired. Knowledge, power, money. All would be hers for the taking. Hers.  
  
She looked down at her ragged nails. They matched so perfectly with everything else about her. Her robes bore the markings of many mendings done by her mother. She had second hand shoes, the toes worn down almost to nothing. She even had a used pair of socks adorning her feet. She was enveloped in her own self-pity when her thoughts veered to what had happened previously that day.   
  
Same Day, Noonish   
  
"Weasley!" Malfoy shouted from across the hall.   
  
"Yes?" She turned, walking toward him ever so slightly. The hall was dimly lit, the torches casting eerie shadows on the walls. She felt his movement toward her as the flames flickered, causing the shadows to dance. The effect was rather disconcerting.  
  
"I have something for you." He smirked and held out his hand. "It think you might find it rather interesting."  
  
She looked at him scrupulously, examining the parchment he held. The stiff paper looked rather expensive, nothing like what her friends and family would write on. "I doubt it Malfoy." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"The only things you ever give away are tasteless jokes and bad odors." She added under her breath.   
  
"What'd you say, Weasley?" Draco questioned, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"Nothing," Ginny hurriedly replied, "Like I said, I'm not interested." She turned to continue on her way, when Malfoy rushed toward her. The flames once again danced, and as he appeared next to her, the light that shined near her cast a foreboding glow on his frame, reminding her of a bat out of hell (with blonde hair of course).  
  
"Stop." He demanded. He grabbed her wrist, and shoved a piece of folded parchment into her hand. She squirmed and jumped out of his grasp.   
  
He looked down at her menacingly. "Don't dare turn your back on me," he hissed. "I don't think you'd like the consequences. Oh, and by the way, you might want to get a new robe. Really, Weasley, it's indecent, even by Weasley standards." She looked down, noticing a tear running from the bottom off her robe all the way up to her upper thigh, revealing her left leg, visible beneath her shorts. Her blood boiled, but she was silent.   
  
"Damn!" She exclaimed as he walked away, the flames once again dancing. She tried mending the tear, but to no avail. She'd just have to send it to mum for patching. With that in mind, she proceeded to lunch, telling herself she didn't really care if anyone noticed the rip in her robe.   
  
Back to the Present   
  
She did care, however. She ran up to her dorm in a fury. Her hair trailed behind her, the fiery strands tangled from lack of attention. She locked the door and looked around the room warily. How she wished she didn't have to share her room. She shared everything!   
  
6:00 PM   
  
She had finally cooled down after hours of self-therapy and a box of chocolates she had bought with her money on her last Hogsmeade visit. At the moment she was mourning its loss. "No more chocolate for a long while," she told herself ruefully. She was stuck at Hogwarts due to the threats resulting from Voldermort's return, and she had just eaten her last bit of comfort food. Personally, she thought it was ridiculous to just stay there and wait for him to attack. What was the point of that? It was at moments like these that she wished her brothers would pay more attention to her. It seemed everything she wanted, she had to get by herself. She fished out the note that she had stowed away in her Transfiguration text so that she would remember to deal with it when it was time to do her homework.  
  
Six Years Prior   
  
Ginny was pacing. They had come again. Ever since Malfoy had spread the news about her involvement with Voldemort, she had had no sleep.   
  
It was what irked her the most that was causing her to pace at the moment; however, it had nothing to do with her trauma preceding the terrifying ordeal. She was terrified. Harry was noble, pure even. During her stay with Tom she had realized, she was anything but. She wasn't the least bit traumatized. At least she thought so. "Maybe I've always been bad," she thought. "Or maybe," she thought again, "it took Tom for me to realize it."   
  
She looked up from the rug on the floor to focus her attention on the picture mounted on the wall. It was a picture portraying the Sirens. Her eyes were glued to one creature in particular, one with red hair and pale, ivory skin. So powerful, beautiful, enchanting, deceiving. The red-haired Siren had dark brown eyes, almost black, just like hers. She reached toward the painting with one hand and touched the canvas. How she wanted to be one of those Sirens! Maybe she would be one. one day.   
  
Back to the Present   
  
Ginny streched and rose. She looked back to the spot where the picture was hung. Its gilded frame helped it to fit in with the room's décor. It was funny how no one else seemed to notice how that one picture tainted the righteousness of the room. She laughed inwardly, and began to unfold the note. Could she trust this person?   
  
TBC 


	3. Acquaintances

Acquaintances  
  
December 23, 1998, 9:00 AM   
  
She surveyed her surroundings. Though slightly humid, the large room was not entirely uncomfortable. It was about twenty feet by thirty feet with cream-colored walls accentuated by dark tapestries and mahogany furniture. The ceiling was high, with a plastered finish, dark beams running across its expanse at four-foot intervals. Before-hand, she had ordered a mirror to be placed on the wall opposite the door. It was full-length, allowing her to view herself from head to toe. Its primary purpose, however, was not for vanity. From her seat in the alcove, she could inspect anyone who entered her room through that mirror, effectively leaving the room entirely open to her eyes.  
  
The alcove was also the location of the only window in the room. The chamber was below ground for the most part, hence the damp feeling, but toward the western wall where the alcove was situated, the room was elevated. About five meters from the door, also on the western wall, a series of steps brought the rest of the suite completely underground. Near her northern wall, lie another set of steps, hidden by the floorboards and a rather plain rug. She walked to the entrance, admiring its stealth. Pointing her wandless hand at the floor, she whispered, "Revelatio." Immediately, the rug floated upwards toward the ceiling, revealing a staircase no longer hidden under floorboards.   
  
December 14, 1998, 6:15 PM  
  
She read the letter in her hands once more.  
  
Mademoiselle,  
  
It was not three days ago that I received your letter. Be rest assured, however, that this answer is not hurried in any way. You were right to assume we had been keeping an eye on you. Our Lord finds you very 'intriguing.' For safety reasons, we are 'clearing the slate.' Therefore, be sure to dispose of this letter promptly after reading its contents.  
  
We would like to further investigate you. Your latest information concerning Miss Bobo was invaluable; however, we have realized the danger of keeping you at Hogwarts. You have been very helpful to our cause, and we would be truly sorry to see you discovered. We have planned to promote you sooner than was previously stated. We firmly believe that your wit and covertness would profit better in other environments. You will receive subsequent instructions if, and only if, you are absolutely certain of your choice. After your reply, a message will be sent to ascertain the place and time of our contact with you.  
  
We are aware of your associations, so do not be fooled into thinking we are not careful with whom we associate. If for any reason word reaches us that others are aware of such a meeting as described above, all contact will be terminated. We look forward to hearing from you.   
  
~ M. Lucius Malfoy   
  
So, she was to meet Tom. again. She smiled to herself. "What a lovely reunion this will be," she thought sarcastically. She looked once again at the painting on the wall. Finding a new source of assurance, she began her response. Taking a quill and a piece of parchment from her desk, she started to write.   
  
Same Day 6:55 PM  
  
She read her letter over once more, searching for errors. Satisfied with her work, she rolled the parchment, securing it with a burgundy ribbon from her side drawers. She rose from her seat, and began to make her way toward the Owlery.  
  
She paused on the steps leading away from Gryffindor tower, listening for footsteps. Since the European Magical Resistance Against the Dark Arts (EMRADA) had stationed soldiers in Hogwarts for security, there was always someone in the halls, especially at night. At least she wasn't out of bed after hours. Usually the soldiers kept to themselves, playing cards with each other or even tutoring students if they were in a good mood. They paid no mind to the majority of the Hogwarts population though. She knew it was ridiculous to think someone would purposely follow her, well, except for that nosey pig, Malfoy, but she also knew that if any of them were to see what she held in her hand, she would not be seeing home ever again. Not that she wanted to. The house was always noisy and untidy. She preferred peace and order. Living in a home where she was practically invisible was not her idea of fine living.  
  
As she continued on her way toward the Owlery, she focused her thoughts on more pleasant things. She had been planning her climb to the top intricately. Ginny's plan had finally come to peak not four months ago. She had for sometime been practicing her introduction on spare scraps of paper in her room. At last, on the 21st of August she delivered the first piece of correspondence to those who would aid her in her rise to power. The cheap parchment on which it had been written had long since been destroyed along with any evidence of her later communications the moment she received Lucius' letter. "They must be quite thorough," she thought, "If they think four months is a short lapse of time, think of how long it must have taken them to get this far." They had used her for the first few months as a source, but maybe now she would truly be one of them.  
  
She reached the Owlery without apparent incident. She tied her response to the leg of her owl, Molestus, and watched him soar away out of the large room, but as she turned around to head back to her room, she felt a pair of eyes upon her. She glanced to her left, letting her body follow her eyes. As she did so, a man stepped away from the circular wall, revealing himself.  
  
There stood Lieutenant Draco Malfoy, smiling broadly at her.   
  
December 17, 1998, 2:29 AM  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood in front of The Branded Cow in Hogsmeade, watching the street with mild interest. He raised a pint to his lips, smelling the drink before downing the last of the mug's contents. Leaning against a light pole, he whispered an unintelligible remark to his companion, and immediately turned his attention back to the cobblestone road in front of him.  
  
"We have five hours according to my watch," said the blonde woman to his right, leaning toward him slightly. "I trust you have settled everything?"  
  
He sneered at a passerby, walking on the road before him. Then, after the pedestrian had scuttled off, he replied, "Indeed, just before you arrived. It was hell enough figuring out this whole mess anyway." He looked down disgusted, then turned his attention back to her, "I hope your part of the plan has been completed as well." He stood up straighter, no longer leaning on the light pole that had been supporting him previously. He silently waited for her response.  
  
She nodded, and he continued, "All right, then. Five hours you say? Yes, we've been here long enough. We've done all that is in our power to do." He sighed and inspected the exterior of the pub, twirling his mug as he concentrated on the door. Finally, after a blatant inner struggle, he tensed, clearly resolving on his path. "Time to leave I believe," Lucius stated, walking back into the pub to return his empty mug. "Draco should be giving those Aurors the tip off any minute." His voice was incomprehensible due to the booming laughter emanating from the bar. "It's best if we're not here when they arrive, don't you think? Draco will know where to find us. Slytherin knows, we'd have quite a time explaining what in the hell we were doing in Hogsmeade at this hour if they come crashing down on us now." He lifted his hand into the air, wand outstretched, and apparated to his home in Northumbria, not once waiting for the blonde's ascent.   
  
December 14, 1998, 7:30 PM  
  
"Well, what are you smiling about?"  
  
Draco stopped and suddenly appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
"I'd have never thought. A Weasley. I must say I now have a lot more respect for the Weasley women." Draco advanced on her again, his boots shining as they settled a mere three feet before her, his smile fading.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about, what the hell do you know, and what the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny crossed her arms, staring at him coldly, awaiting his answer.  
  
"Ah, feisty, are we? I like feisty." Draco grinned lazily at her, enjoying himself very much.  
  
"Answer the fucking question, Malfoy."  
  
"Language, Weasley," he drawled. "If only your brother could see you. I do believe he'd die of shock. I wish I had a time-saver. Maybe I could send it to him by owl later. I owe him after all."  
  
"Then by all means, conjure one straight away." Ginny smiled at him. Malfoy was a bastard, but he was a bastard who hated her brother, which was most certainly redeeming. "You still haven't answered my question by the way."  
  
"Yes, well, what makes you think I will?" Draco started to leave, but before he could reach the door, he felt his body go numb, his limbs restrained by an invisible force."  
  
"Don't dare turn your back on me, Malfoy. I don't think you'd like the consequences," she said mockingly from behind him, wand outstretched.   
  
December 16, 1998, 7:15 PM  
  
Ginny wiped her hands on the hem of her robe as she rose from the ground. It would be better to leave the rest of her robe clean she believed. That damned hag of an Herbology teacher had had given her detention on the one day she really didn't need it. Thankfully, she was now through and able to with get on with her day as it had been originally planned, and hopefully clean at that. The way she presented herself would be vital to the outcome of her meeting with Lucius Malfoy and Claudia DeWitt, Voldemort's right hands. She had received a letter from Lucius just yesterday telling her to expect the last of her instructions today, along with her escort who would bring her to meet them. Sadly, she would not be meeting Voldemort for a month yet.  
  
Ginny knew Lucius to be a very snobbish man from experience. So, that morning she had taken extra pains to improve her appearance. She had chosen to wear her second best set of robes, a white one, with a dark hunter green outer robe. The green robe was laced up front, only to be tied around the waist loosely to accentuate her figure, much like many of her muggle dresses. The overall effect when introduced to her snowy complexion and fiery hair was stunning.  
  
Lucius had planned the timing of her interview well. Tomorrow morning everyone was to leave for home or, as the case may be, stay behind to spend Christmas with the teachers. She had told her family she was staying at the castle for break. She remembered her letter well.   
  
Oh Mum, I'm so sorry. I don't think I can make it home this year. There are rumors circulating that Voldemort may attack the station. Though most of the students are ignoring the warnings, I just cannot. I know you and dad will give my excuses to the boys and Hermione. Colin is staying as well, so no worries, eh mum? I'll be home this summer. Love,   
  
Ginny.   
  
Lucius had given her exclusive instructions to plan to spend her break at Hogwarts. She knew that she would be leaving, so she assumed her message was to cover up her absence from home; however, she had no idea how they would explain about her not being at Hogwarts.  
  
Tonight a nice dinner was planned. The students were to be dining together in the Great Hall, but Ginny, frankly, did not plan to be there. However, she was glad the formal occasion gave her a chance to dress nicer than usual. Otherwise, she'd look entirely out of place.  
  
Ginny had spent her entire summer saving up for her robes, this set, as well as a nicer set, which she planned to wear only for Voldemort himself. Though her robes priced together would not buy even one of Malfoy's robes, she hoped they were acceptable enough to convey at least a bit of dignity. The rest of the money she had earned was to be used for spending money, which was since shot on chocolate frogs and butterbeer. Yes, she really loved having money. Money was something she planned on having plenty of, and, she smirked wisely, she knew just who would give it to her.   
  
December 14, 1998, 8:37 PM  
  
Draco chuckled. "Damn, I think you just might make it, Weasley. Now, let me go. I need to be somewhere."  
  
"Not before you tell me what the hell you're doing following me, Malfoy." She walked around him, coming to face him directly, blocking his path. "Now, talk, and if you're going to lie, at least make it feasible. I know your type, Malfoy."  
  
Draco was stunned. He looked to the left and stared at the wall for a short moment. Then, he smirked again, courage surmounting, "Well."  
  
"Don't even think it," Ginny sighed, pointing her wand at his chest, suddenly looking very tired, "That's terrible. If you're going to lie, you have to act. I don't see you acting, Malfoy. That smirk tells me everything."  
  
"Ok," Draco said, clear-faced. "I was walking down the corridor next to the Gryffindor house on patrol as usual, when I saw you look around suspiciously. Intrigued, I followed you."  
  
"Ok, not in the least bit believable. Now, give me the truth." He snorted and looked at her defiantly. She inwardly laughed as she pointed her wand and whispered, "Virga ferio" He winced in pain as an imaginary switch slapped his face hard, causing a rosy welt to form on his perfectly white complexion. His eyes burned a dark coal. The bat was back, and hell wasn't far away.  
  
"You just don't give up, do you? Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here. Who do you think has been watching you, huh? I have to say it's been entirely too easy though." His eyes began to glow brighter. He wasn't angry, he was incensed. "You're not very secretive, you know that? God forbid someone were to see that. Think. Are you so thick as to think I'd let you interrogate me so without knowing your family? It's all fucking laid out in front of you, we know whose side you're on. Is this your idea of some kind of sick fun? Well, look at me. I'm not the monster in the closet. I'm the good guy." As he watched her face, waiting for her expression to change, he caught something. Her lip was beginning to twitch. She was laughing, and then he realized.. He wasn't angry, not anymore. She did know. "Merlyn, you are one of them. You can..." He knew he was caught.  
  
"Thank you Malfoy for your honesty, now, the truth." Ginny smirked at him, enjoying her little game.  
  
"What do you mean? That's it." Draco looked straight at her, trying to save some of his dignity.  
  
"Really, would you reveal that to me if that's what you were doing? I know you've been watching me, but frankly, no one would follow me but you. Remember? They all think I'm a perfect angel." She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, I'll give you credit. Not many people could see through that, but think. Really, how do you think I've survived all these years with a family like mine? Living with Fred and George alone assured me a lie-proof existence. I can foil the trickiest prankster. That includes the best of Slytherins. Being a sneaky, slimy git is just synonymous with Malfoy. The real talent comes in being wise enough to know when shit just doesn't work." Ginny whispered something garbled, twitched her wand, and watched Malfoy erupt into giggles.  
  
"But-gah-I-can't-heh-damn-it-choke-Volde-cough-I'm-at-his-"  
  
"Ah, better. Finite Incantem " Ginny released her hold on Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her, shocked to the very core of his being. Realizing he was free from her spells, he composed himself, raised his hand, and simply stated with a frown, "Very nice, but I really can't tell you more."  
  
She quietly sighed, resigning her attempts. She knew that were she in Draco's position, she would not divulge anything either. When Voldemort's involved, it's best to do as he says. "I know, I already know. As long as you're here on his orders, however, there's nothing I can do." Ginny stepped away from him, her robes swishing forward from the movement. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then seemed to understand.  
  
"Well, good luck with whatever you are up to, Malfoy. You won't find anything here. Tell me though, how did you know what I'd written? Was this even about me?"  
  
"Oh, you can be sure this was about you, but as to how I knew that letter's contents, let's just say you're never alone. We always know. You're business is our business." And with that, Draco disappeared, leaving Ginny very peeved, and very curious as to how in the world he was able to just vanish like that. Not a candle flickered. He just. disappeared, as if he were a hologram.  
  
December 16, 1998, 7:20  
  
Ginny made her way back to Greenhouse 3 to return her tools. Idly humming as she walked, her wand was trained on the wheelbarrow in front of her, which was seemingly twisting down the small path of it's own accord.  
  
She entered the greenhouse, and deposited her tools in their appropriate places, leaving the wheelbarrow outside the door once she exited the building. She was halfway down the path leading toward the castle when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Miss Virginia Weasley, I presume?"  
  
Ginny hurriedly straightened herself and turned around carefully to meet her speaker. "Yes, I am she." Ginny stated, staring her interrogator in the eye. "Now, if you please, who are you?"  
  
He suddenly brightened up, extended his pale hand, and began talking extremely fast with a thick Mediterranean accent. "Ah, yes. My name is Mr. Lucas Yale Bertoli. I'm here at the request of my cousin, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, to give you the last of your instructions. I see you've prepared quite well for your visit. Very nice, I must say. You know my papa always said that a lady that dresses fine would surely be-"  
  
"Just give me the information, Mr. Bertoli. Dealing with the Malfoys is enough to drive one insane, and if I can't do away with them, I'm sure a cousin is close enough." Ginny walked toward him, her hand now outstretched.  
  
"Oh, very well then." He withdrew his wand from his pocket, and pointing it at the air just above her head, chanting twice, "Nuntius omnis mittit." Above her head appeared a small scrap of parchment. He reached toward her, and on instinct, Ginny stepped backwards, away from his arm. He chuckled, jumping at her and deftly plucking the message from the air where she had stood.  
  
"Here you go, Madame. I believe this is what you asked for. Well, demanded is more like it. No one has manners these days. I remember how papa used to say, 'It's fun to be a pirate-"  
  
"Listen," Ginny interrupted, looking at the parchment, "It's been lovely meeting you and all of that, and I'm sure life in Italy or wherever that horrid accent's from is a lot more refined, but I really must be on my way. I have an appointment with some very important people, and-" Ginny looked down at where the man had been standing only to see nothing.   
  
December 17, 1998, 3:00 PM  
  
Suddenly, a blonde woman appeared with a 'pop.'  
  
Lucius was shuffling through a stack of papers in his hands when he heard her entrance. Not bothering to move his eyes from his work, he simply said, "Claudia, would you mind seeing to Miss Weasley's apartments? Oh, and has the mirror arrived?" Lucius looked up at his partner expectantly, but she just stood there. "Miss DeWitt, I asked you a question. Did you not hear me?" He returned his eyes to the papers, clearly focused on completing his work.  
  
Claudia suddenly moved away, as if to leave the room, but then abruptly, she turned and walked toward him quickly, silently stopping at his desk. "Lucius, we have a situation."  
  
Lucius hastily dropped his papers on the ancient desk, paling considerably. "What? Did the plan go awry? What has happened! Tell me!"   
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "Oh no, the plan is going as expected. It's about our lord. He's not doing as well as one would expect. He may be even, well."  
  
"Dying." Lucius ended dully, relaxing, his eyes again fixed on his work.  
  
Claudia stared at him aghast at his bluntness. "How did you- How can you be so unconcerned?! He's your Lord!" She was completely enraged, "You don't care?! You fucking-"  
  
"Oh, no I care, " Lucius stated plainly, nonplussed at Claudia's outburst. "But you see, he won't. We'll make sure of that."  
  
"But Lucius, Nott says he doesn't stand a chance. He's not-"  
  
Lucius finally lifted his eyes to look at her. He smirked confidently, and raised his hand, motioning for her to sit. "But Nott doesn't know what I do. Six years ago, I made sure his soul would never die. He's safe. Trust me. Now that Miss Weasley is with us, we have the power. As long as she desires him to be here, he shall live."   
  
End Chapter 2   
  
  
  
AN Thanks to my reviewers, especially the only signed reviewer, shanm. You guys are awesome! 


End file.
